My Shining Star
by Instructor Quistis
Summary: status: on heiatis Seifer makes it back inot Garden. What do they have planned for him? And can Selphie help him capture the heart of the one he loves? Dedicated to Rain
1. Default Chapter

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and al that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain.   
  
  
  
Where do I start this story? The beginning would, of course be the obvious place, but that was so long ago, I can't even remember it anymore. So I'll start this story at the end of a different beginning. The end of the third Sorceress war, and the beginning of a new life for me.  
  
  
My name is Seifer Almasy. It has been two yeas since the defeat of Ultemecia, and I am still paying for what I have done in the past. I am twenty years old, and I am once again trying to win over the heart that drove me to this all in the first place. No, it's not Rinoa, fuck that bitch. I'm sick of everyone always fucking assuming shit about me. No, I never loved her, I never even liked her. But she looked so much like my shining star that I slept with her, pretended she was the one.   
  
  
But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is this. I'm sitting on the dock and for the next two hours I have to wait patiently for the meeting about my reinstatement to Balamb Garden.   
  
"Guys are like stars, did ya know that Seifer? There's a million of them out there, but only one makes all your wishes and dreams come true." Selphie looked over and smiled at me. Fucking hyperactive little brunette. I still don't understand how the two of us can stand each other. "Maybe Squall will realize what a huge asset you would be to garden. I mean really, you were the sorceress's knight, who would know more about the way they think then you? Well except Rinoa of course, but last I heard, after she and Squall broke up she ran off to Esthar and is currently fucking Laguna's brains out."  
  
  
"Selphie! I don't need to even e thinking about Rinoa fucking… Wait, she and Squall broke up? When did this happen?" My hyperactive friend had my full attention now.   
  
  
"Well, last week or so, I thought I told you. But that's not important right now. What's important is that you finish memorizing all the rules and guidelines so-"  
  
"Selphie, I know the rules and guidelines. I WAS head of the disciplinary committee in my cadet days here, remember? I broke most of them then."  
  
"Oh, right. Well if you don't have to work on that, are you gonna want more help writing that letter? I talked to Irvine last night and…"  
I spaced out listing to her. She was going on about sweet romantic things that I should include in the letter, Hyne in hell; I don't even know why I asked for her help in the first place. Like she would have nay clue what would get the attention of the frigid iceberg known as Squall Leonhart.   
  
  
Selphie snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Jeeze, you'd think you were almost becoming him with the way you've been spacing out lately. It's time to go. Do you want me to walk with you?"  
  
  
I glanced at my watch. No wonder Squall always looked so confused, getting absorbed into your own thoughts takes a lot of time.  
  
"Nah. I think I'll just go by myself." I stood up and from where I was at I could see Zell playing Frisbee with a neighbors dog. "But it looks like Zell could use some company. Just don't tell him I was being nice."  
  
  
Selphie waved and ran off to talk to Zell, and started the ten-minute walk to the Garden, the walk that could change the rest of my life. And this time for the better.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay you guys, I know I've been out of the loop for a while, but I'm back. Let me know what you people think. I crave feedback. 


	2. ch2

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and all that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain.   
  
  
  
I'm nervous. I can feel my hands sweating and it's hard to breathe in this room. Why is it that Garden can spend millions of Gil on updating all their computer systems and everything, but they can't get new magazines for outside the headmaster's office? Shit. These things must have been here for four years now.  
  
  
The door to Squall's office opens and I stand up, expecting to see him in some sort of weird ass uniform. But no. It's just Squall, the same as he's always been. Except now, he's got a few pins and medals attached to his coat.   
  
  
"Seifer, it's time for your assessment." He sounded so damn business-like. But that's what I expected from him. He never was one to do things half assed.  
  
  
The room was full of everyone else from the team that defeated the sorceress. Even Selphie and Zell were there. She sat there, brightly smiling at me, while Zell scowled his displeasure. Nice to see you too, Chicken Wuss.   
  
  
"Can we drop the bull shit?" I ask. All five of them turned to me in surprise. "I know how re-assessment meetings go. I've been on the committee myself a couple of times. And unless Leonhart changed them in the past two years, I know what's gonna happen."  
  
  
Quistis folded her arms across her chest. "And what would that be?"   
  
  
"You'll look over my file, check my GPA and discuss what behaviors I need to change before you can consider my re-instatement. Then you will judge on weather or not you think I can change."  
  
  
Irvine nodded. "And in this case, if teachers and students will be able to handle your presence in a classroom."  
  
  
Squall seemed content to stand back and let his committee talk to me. Just as well anyway. I wouldn't have been able to answer him without stuttering, or throwing up, which I felt very much like doing right now.   
  
  
The meeting took hours. And then, I was escorted to one of the quest wings in the dormitories for the night. I guess I really was that bug of an issue. Some students glared openly at me, others parted in fright.   
  
  
But at least Selphie came to visit me that night. She came with presents of real pizza, not the shit from the cafeteria.  
  
  
"Squall said you have a very good chance of getting back in. Zell of course was pisses. Quistis wanted to know if you had, or could change. And Irvine is just as optimistic as always."  
  
"And you?" I asked teasing her. "Let me guess, you told them all that I was a horrible philandering piece of chocobo shit and I needed to be put out with last weeks garbage?"  
  
"Of course I did." Her eyes twinkled. "I was your main support in this Seifer James Almasy and don't you forget it." She poked me in the chest.   
  
  
"Thanks Selph, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
  
"I think I might. Especially since it has to do with a certain scarred brunette ice prick. Go to bed. You'll get the results from the meeting tomorrow after lunch. Until then, don't even mention the name Chicken Wuss around Zell. Or you might not have a chance in hell. You should also remember that the committee has to be unanimous. So behave."  
  
  
"Yes mommy"  
  
  
"Good night Seifer"  
  
  
" Night Selphie."  
***  
  
  
The next morning I was so scared I couldn't even tie my damn boots right. My entire future rested upon the decision of the five people that I grew up with, the five people I tried to kill.  
  
  
  
Selphie sat with me during breakfast, and since Irvine usually sat with her, being tied on by a leash, if you get my drift, he sat with us. I wasn't expecting everyone else to come over and join us. But they did. Quistis happily chatted with Selphie about the field exams that were coming up in the spring, and Squall and Zell talked about T-boards. A hobby that he'd just recently gotten into. (Selphie told me that.)   
  
  
"Ahem." Squall suddenly interrupted his conversation with Zell and looked at me. "I just thought you should know that we did reach a decision last night."   
  
  
My heart stopped dead in its tracks.  
  
  
"Zell, would you like the honors?" Squall asked, actually smiling for once.  
  
I was worried. If Zell was answering, it could only mean one thing. Zell hated me. And from what I've heard, also has a little crush on my star. Ans this was my future. My last hope. 


	3. ch3

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and all that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Zell grinned. I should have known better. He's gonna tell me to get the fuck out of Garden before he has the pleasure of beating the shit out of me.  
  
"Seifer Almasy. It is with my deepest pleasure that I am the one to inform you of your reinstatement." He grinned again.  
  
Wait a second here. Zell WANTED me to come back? He agreed that I deserved a second chance? I was shocked.   
  
"I'm back? You want me back?"  
  
All five of them nodded. Squall actually smiled at me! Smiled! I almost passed out.   
  
"Of course there are some prerequisites that need to be taken care of. We do need a Head of Disciplinary Committee. Our last one was expelled after he failed his SeeD test and we desperately need to replace him so the headmaster can return to his usual duties. And we are desperate for teachers now. " Quistis turned my moment of joy into one of pure confusion.   
  
"Hold on here. You want me back on the DC and you want me to teach? I just wanted to earn my SeeD rank!"   
  
Squall glanced up from the T-board magazine he was looking at with Zell. "Actually, that's already been taken care of. You fought in the sorceress' war. I'm not saying you were on the right side, but you were there. We're counting that as your field exam. Hey Zell, check that one out."   
  
I don't remember much else from breakfast. I was a fucking SeeD!! At last. Part o f my dream has come true. Now I just need to win over the heart that brought me here. My shining star.  
  
"Do you think it was the best choice Squall? I know Selphie said he's changed, but if I have to hear him call Zell a Chicken Wuss, I'm going to boot his ass out of this Garden as fast as I can."  
  
"It's okay Quistis. I had my reasons behind it. That's why I talked to Zell alone before the hearing. I need Seifer here for the next few years."  
  
"What do you have planned? I know you've got something up your sleeve."  
  
"Now Quistis, I can't tell you that. Just because I'm not an introvert anymore doesn't mean I'm going to be as loud and tell all as Zell and Selphie."  
  
  
  
I don't think I was supposed to hear that conversation. Why would Squall want me here for the next couple of yeas? I didn't stick around to hear the last part of the conversation. But whatever Squall had planned, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be part of it. I didn't come back for SeeD, Garden, or even any of the other. I came back for Squall. I jut needed some time for him to realize how important he was to me, time to show him the stars. Time to show him the real me.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Quistis walked past me. "There you are Seifer. I needed to talk to you about becoming a teacher."  
  
"What did you have in mind for me Quistis? Asshole 101?"  
  
She laughed a little. "No, more along the lines of a training instructor for inspiring SeeDs who want to "be like Squall"."  
  
"You want me to teach kids how to be an antisocial stoic bastard?"  
  
She caught the joke. "Not quite. I want you to teach kids how to use a gunblade."  
  
"Quis I can't." I tuned to walk away.   
  
"You're the only on who can do this Seifer! Squall doesn't have time, and there's no one else qualified enough to do it! We have over forty students right now on a waiting list. That's part of the reason we wanted you back. You and Squall were the best. "  
  
"Quis, I'm sorry. I really can't. I haven't touched a gunblade since the war was over. I quit. I don't fight anymore."   
  
  
A/N Okay Just wanted to do a little something unexpected here. I would appreciate a little feedback, maybe even some suggestions of what I should do. As always. Please leave me a little, or a big, review. And if you flame me, I'll just laugh. 


	4. ch4

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and all that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain.   
  
Chapter four  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean you quit? I thought that you always wanted to be the best fighter in the world?"  
  
"Things change Quisty. I quit because I couldn't handle it anymore. You people have no idea what I've been through."  
  
"Seifer! I just can't believe you'd just up and quit something that's been part of your life for so long."  
  
"Maybe that was part of the problem. It was just too long, too much a part of me. And too exploited. Remember, after the war I was a hunted man. I traded in my gunblade because I couldn't bee seen with it anymore."  
  
"Seifer, this is serious. We really needed you to be a teacher. We really needed that class." Quistis sat down on a nearby bench. "Oh, we are so royally fucked."  
  
I think it was hearing her swear like that. The way it just fell from her lips. And either a lot had changed in the past two years, or she was really upset. She never used to swear. Not even at me, and usually, I deserved to be sworn at.   
  
"Quis… Give me some time. I need to find Hyperion first. But I won't be able to go alone. It's down in Centra, and you know that place is full of monsters." They had given me back my dream. The least I could do was help  
them out. Even if it brought back memories I would rather forget.  
"I'll assemble you a team right away. Maybe I'll send Squall with you. He hasn't been out of his office since he took over for Cid. And that was damn near about two years ago." She smiled at me, for once, not a forced smile. "I really appreciate you doing this for us Seifer. I think I might have an idea of how hard it is to do this."   
  
I smiled back at her, blessing her with one of my few rare real smiles that I usually reserved for friends, or thinking and talking about Squall. Wait a damn minute here. Squall? Quistis wants to send him with me on this mission? As my partner? Oh damn. What to do now?  
  
First I needed to talk to Selphie. At least she would be able to give me some pointers on how to act around him. Then I had to talk to Squall. Maybe he'd let me borrow his old Revolver until I found Hyperion. Hyperion. Even though I hadn't even seen my blade in over two years, I could still feel its grip against my palm. And I think… Holy Hyne in Hell!! I actually missed that damn thing.  
  
"You're going on a mission with Squall? That's awesome!! Just wait until you can get him to start talking. I hate to tell you this, but if you can get him going, he's almost as bad as Zell. It took me and Irvine twenty minutes to shut him up yesterday!!"  
  
"So it's kinda like getting you to shut up too, huh Selph?" I couldn't resist the jab.  
  
"Oh, shit on you Seifer James!"  
  
"Will you not say it that loud!! I don't want the entire fucking Garden knowing my middle name! Selphie Elaine!"  
  
We argued back and forth for a few moments before we heard the knock on the door. It was a quiet one. And it had a certain signature to it. It was definitely Squall's.  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know. All plot. But it has to come out sometime. But I promise. Next chapter will have a little more action in it. I'm not saying lemon, but it will be a little more interesting. And I'm sorry if I have any typos. I have such bad typing and spell check only catches so much! And please! Leave me a little review, or I might just stop writing all together if I don't get any feedback. And yes, that's just an empty threat. I could never stop writing. 


	5. ch5

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and all that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain.   
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"Come on in Squall!" Selphie yelled at she threw a pillow at me. "You have to be nice to him. None of that Asshole Extraordinaire crap."  
  
"Okay okay. No asshole me. I got it." I threw the pillow back at her, which she caught and promptly started beating me over the head with it.  
  
"Selphie, no! Stop it!! Ah!! Help!" I laughed at her as she lost her balance and toppled over. I reached over and grabbed the other pillow off the couch and attacked her with it. She fell into a fit of giggles trying to whap me in between my harsh beatings with a pillow.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" There was amusement in Squall's voice, and we both momentarily paused to look up at him.  
  
"No." I replied, and swung the pillow again, just in time to block a sneak attack from Selphie. "But I could use a little help here."  
"Isn't this a little... childish?"   
  
Selphe got up from the floor and winked at me. I got the hint. It was Squall's turn to get a good beating with a pillow, or two.   
  
  
  
  
He was laughing, actually laughing, and I've never seen him do that before. We had taken a momentary pause in the fight for me to pull off my coat.   
  
"Take it all off Seifer!!" Selphie squealed as I peeled the coat from my arms.  
  
"You wish little girl." And the fight was on again.  
  
"Hold on a second!! No fair!! Seifer got to take off his clothes! I'm sweating like a pig in this thing." Squall sat up during the pause from Selphie's newest assault and pulled of his coat as well. And once again, the game was on.  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think I've ever had this much fun just sitting in a dorm Selph, I don't think I can breath. Open a window or something. Or I'm gonna start losing more clothes." I winked at her.  
  
"Then take it off babe, I'm too exhausted to move." Selphie winked back at me, knowing that I was just trying to see if Squall would also remove his clothing.   
  
"I'll get the window." He said sharply. "And Believe it or not, I didn't come here to get into a pillow fight with you two. I came to talk to Seifer about the mission that Quistis came to me with."  
  
I groaned inwardly as Squall opened the window. So he really was going to be my partner on this mission.  
  
"She told you huh?"  
  
"I can't believe you would do something as careless as leave Hyperion in the middle of the desert. I hate to even think of what condition that blade is gong to be in when we find it."   
  
"Well excuse me Mr. Perfect. I'm sorry that I had to ditch it where I knew it wouldn't be disturbed. It was after all, one of the main factors that would have confirmed my identity. That and this damn scar."  
"That was your own damn fault to begin with!" he snapped at me.  
  
"Will you two stop it! This is my room and I don't want any blood on my new white carpet!! Seifer James! Knock it off!"  
  
I glared at her as Squall started to laugh. "Seifer James? That's funny!! That's almost as amusing as Zell's middle name!"  
  
  
Selphie glared at him next. "It's not like you have any room to talk, Squall Alexander!"  
  
It was my turn to laugh. "Squall Alexander? That's your name?"  
  
"Shut up, Seifer James."  
  
"Make me, Squall Alexander."  
  
He growled at me. "Selphie, I am gonna kill you." He said as he glanced over at her.   
  
And then something he'd said triggered in my head. "Wait, what's Zell's middle name?"  
  
Squall laughed again, the anger on his face melting away in amusement. "You'll really like this one Seifer. Zell's middle name is Christopher. Zell Christopher Dincht."  
  
I laughed again. Our argument forgotten. But still. We had to leave sometime. And I was hoping sooner, rather than later. Now that I was thinking about it, Squall was right. I shuddered to even think about what condition my blade would be in when I got it back.  
  
  
  
  
  
We left that night. Taking one if the Garden vehicles to the boat station in Balamb. Squall wanted to save some money on this trip. We weren't hired for this mission, so every last bit of this trip was going to cost Garden. I was just damn lucky that they said Garden would cover the cost of the trip. I guess they wanted me to teach that badly.  
  
Although I found out a few hours later that it was really that they wanted Squall out of their hair for a while. He'd been pent up in the Garden for so long I thought I was gonna have to start calling him Chickenwuss.  
  
Our boat would take us directly to FH, but that was almost two days away. And poor Squall was pacing around the deck so badly I thought about pushing him off, just to give him some excitement. Poor guy.  
  
A/N Sorry you guys. I'm getting there. I just wanted a little humor before I get al serious on you. The next chapter will take you to Centra, I promise. And maybe, just maybe, I might be in the mood for something a little more interesting to happen. 


	6. ch6

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and all that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain.   
  
Chapter Six  
  
I finally realized why trips with Squall always seemed so damn long. He was willing to talk to everyone on the boat. Except me. For some reason, he stayed as far away from me as he possibly could. I felt gypped. After all, Squall was the one who always hated for people to be around. I was the one who needed them around. And he actually locked me in the fucking cabin! That bastard was goon get an ass whooping as soon as I got my blade back. And that was a promise.  
  
  
  
Our arrival at FH wasn't grand; no one was there to meet us. But hell, it's not like the whole fucking Garden had shown up on their doorstep. Just two SeeDs. Squall had decided that we weren't going to take a day of rest on this journey and we immediately headed out for Centra. The journey was silent. I guess he wasn't in the mood to talk. And Damned if I was gonna try to get him to. I was still unarmed, and the last thing I needed was for him to get pissed and pull out Lionheart.   
  
  
  
Centra at last. The days were hotter then hell, and the nights were almost the exact opposite, or at least I think they were. The first night we stopped in the desert Squall set up the tent and stepped inside. I walked in to find him getting completely undressed.   
  
His skin was pale all over, criss-crossed with scars from years of battle. He turned around to find me standing there.   
  
"Don't look so shocked. Do you have any idea how impossible it is to sleep with leather pants on? And if it bothers you that much, I'm sure you can sleep with the monsters."   
  
  
Oh Hyne I was hard. He had his back to me and couldn't tell I was openly admiring the beauty that stood before me. And I found out that night was torture really was. I just wanted him to go to sleep so I could have some… Personal time. Yeah, that's the word I was looking for.   
  
  
Worse still. The next two nights were just as bad. I'm not looking forward to tonight.   
  
"Damnit! Seifer! Why the hell couldn't you put your damn blade someplace easier to get to! I'm fucking exhausted." He looked over at me. I'm sure I looked as bad as I felt. Completely wiped. "Do you want to set up camp early tonight? We can't be that far from the location. Not if it's still where you told me it was."  
  
  
Camp early? Wow. Squall must have taken something today. He's actually being civil towards me. "Up to you. You're in charge, remember?"  
  
  
"Well I thought since it's such a hot day, and I'm sure we're both tired, that I would ask you." But he stopped anyway. "Besides, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
  
Great. What the hell could he want to talk to me about? And what if I can't keep my big fucking mouth shut about how I feel. Damnit!! I knew I should have asked Quistis if Selphie could come with!  
  
We set up camp in silence, and as Squall got the fire going he looked over at me. "Umm... Okay. I don't know how to ask you this, but at night, after we crash, do you... well... you know."  
  
Oh Hyne in hell. He'd heard me. Oh shit. Only one way to go on this. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Do I what?"  
  
"Msstrbt." He mumbled, his pale face going red.  
  
"What? I can't understand you. Try again."  
  
He went from red to crimson. "Do you masturbate?" He said it so damn quiet that if I hadn't been as good as I was, I would have never heard it. "Because if you do, it's okay. I mean I was just wondering if that was you making funny noises or if we had a monster on our tail."   
  
To fess up, or let him look like a fool. That is the question at hand here. Hyne! If I didn't care, if I wanted to blow this thing, I would tell him no, it wasn't me. So instead, I swallowed my pride and looked at him.  
  
"Guilty as charged."   
  
"Thank Hyne. Last time I was down here, With Quistis and Rinoa, we had a monster tail us all the way across Centra, and up to Esthar. Not fun." He looked relieved. No questions, nothing.  
  
"Who do you think about?"  
  
I thought too soon. "None of your business!" I could feel my face going red.  
  
"Okay, but I'll find out later. I'll just ask Selphie." He smirked at me, damn annoying t see him with that look on his face.   
  
  
  
  
The next morning I took a good look at our surroundings. I could see the small grove in which I'd stashed Hyperion two years ago. And when I poked Squall with my foot, he shot up out of his sleeping roll, Lionheart pointed right at me.   
  
"Chill out Commander. It's morning. Time to get up." I pointed over to the grove of trees. "She's in there. Hurry up."  
  
Wasn't long before I'd found her. I was so excited to have her back; I threw my arms around Squall when I saw her case sticking up between a couple of rocks.   
  
And despite all the time she'd been out here, my beautiful blade still looked almost as good as new. But there was something off kilter about her. Something different.  
  
And then I realized, she'd recently been used. Within the past few days.  
  
"Squall? What do you make of this? She's been here two years, she's been polished, and recently used."  
  
"I'm not sure. But we'd better stay here tonight, it looks like there's a storm coming in."   
  
  
And what a storm it was. Our tent blew away and caught on some trees, Squall wanted to go after it, but I knew that if her went up there, he'd get hurt. We could get it in the morning. For now, we were holed up in the very same cave that Rajin Fuujin and I had used two years ago when I'd put Hyperion her in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
A/N Alright!! So how many of you were actually thinking about Seifer masturbating over Squall? I know I was when I wrote it. I have a few really good ideas with what to do next. But I'm not telling unless I get at least....Hmm.... five reviews in this chapter. Or at least three really good ones. I mean it this time!!!! So please, leave your reviews for me. They're all I got keeping me going right now. 


	7. ch7

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard. Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and all that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The wind howled around us. This wasn't going to be an easy night. Squall got a fire going, but there really wasn't a whole lot of dry wood around, so first we had to dry shit out, and it was well into the night before we actually got a good fire going.  
  
"Now you said she'd been used? And polished?" Now that we weren't battling the elements, Squall's attention was once again on the mission.  
  
"Yeah. Here, take a good look at her." I handed her case over to Squall who opened it with all the care and respect that any gunblade specialist would use. These weapons were valuable.  
  
"Yeah, she has been. Do you know if there are any tribes of drifters around here? Or were there when you dropped her off in the middle of nowhere?" He glared at me momentarily, his disgust at me for leaving her here perfectly clear on his face.  
  
"Not when I left her. This place was deserted." I ran my hand along her blade. Still beautiful. But not quite as lovely as the man before me.  
  
"We'll take a look around in the morning. For now I think it would be best if one of us kept watch while the other slept." He looked out at the darkened sky and the pouring rain.  
  
"I'll take first watch. " I offered. He looked beat.  
  
  
  
The night was quiet. Nothing but the steady sound of the rain hitting the ground outside the mouth of the cave. In the morning we took a look around. Nothing. No sign of anyone living here, but there were signs that someone had been there. Even after we had. So obviously, someone had been taking care of my Hyperion. And now I was worried. We needed to get out of there.  
  
  
  
We began the long trek back towards civilization. Squall was silent the whole way, which of course, doesn't surprise me. He's such a moody prick sometimes. And damn why the hell did he have to walk in front of me all the damn time? But that wasn't the reason I was so flustered as to let him get the better of me in this situation. So since he thought he'd won, he gave in and as soon as we graced the limits of civilization, we were on a train back to Balalmb.  
  
  
  
I wasn't surprised when he ordered me to follow him into his office so we could discuss further the situation. No big deal. He'll lecture me for about five more minutes before I give up and let him win anyway. But in the meantime, I was going to enjoy his beauty in his anger. I love the way his eyes light up with fire. He gets passionate about what he's lecturing about. That's how you can tell when h really cares. But when he turned around to face me as I closed the door, the fire that lit his eyes wasn't anger.  
  
  
  
It was lust.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know. it's been forever. But I kicked myself in the ass to finish chapter seven. So here it is. Please leave me a thought or two. I'd greatly appreciate it. And maybe if I'm feeling generous, I'll give you a little bit of lemony goodness next chapter. 


	8. ch8

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard. Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and all that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hyne you are beautiful." Squall stepped forward and brushed his chest against me. Who the hell is he kidding? He's the one that's beautiful. I couldn't speak. The shock of his actions was too great. My heart stopped beating.  
  
"I know why you came back, I know how you feel about me," he paused long enough to place a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. "and I know I've been waiting for you."  
  
Too much at once. I couldn't speak, I didn't want to. He was kissing me! Hyne. his mouth was so warm, soft, demanding. I moved on instinct. I crushed him to me, plundering his mouth. Taking from him the kiss he offered.  
  
When I pulled my lips from his, his face was flushed, his lips swollen.  
  
"Squall I was wondering if you could look over a few of these. Oh holy Hyne!" Quistis jumped when she looked up from the pile of papers in her arms. "I'm. sorry." She cleared her throat. "Do you want me to go? I can come back at a better time."  
  
Wait, no freaking out, no panic, just 'I'm sorry'? I don't get it. But Squall wasn't fazed. "Um. no. that's okay Quisty. You can come in now." He blushed a little when he looked at me.  
  
"Well." now I was feeling awkward. "I'm gonna go then okay." I released Squall from my arms and walked out of his office. I had to talk to Selphie!  
  
  
  
"You mean, SQUALL kissed you first? Wow. I never thought he'd have the balls." We were sitting on the dock in Balamb. My favorite place to just sit.  
  
"You don't sound too shocked there Selphie, are you holding out on information on me?" I gave her a menacing look. I had a feeling, now that my mind had been given a chance to clear, that she had been giving Squall information the whole time.  
  
"Umm.. No." She looked away from me. She's a terrible liar. She never looked you in the eye if she was lying.  
  
"Admit it. You've been playing cupid, haven't you?" I poked her in the side.  
  
"Well, after Squall found out that you and I became friends, he started asking me all kinds of questions about you. And I figured out that he liked you. I couldn't tell you though, threatened with death. And you know Squall! If I'd a told you then he'd a killed me!"  
  
"So you've been playing both ends?"  
  
"Well, it was funny watching you sneak around him for the past week when you were here. How'd things go on the mission?"  
  
"Well, I got her back. But someone's been keeping her up. I don't know what to make of the situation. But I think Squall has a plan. "  
  
"He loves you, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Does he?" I asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Yeha, he's the one who kept up Hyperion."  
  
  
  
A/N: well? What you think? They kissed at least. And maybe Selphie's not telling other things. Haven't decided yet. But let me know what you people think. Maybe next chapter I'll do something a little different that I was origionally planning 


	9. ch9

My Shining Star  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
Warnings: this is yaoi, and has foul language and al that happy shit. I know, big fat fucking deal.  
  
Dedications: This is for you Rain.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"That was Squall? How? When? I'm confused. Selph, I'm nervous... I don't know what to say to him the next time I see him. I mean what if he-"  
  
"Geeze, You'd think you were a second year cadet with a crush. Why don't you just be you? I think that would be the best thing for both of you right now. But if you'll excuse me, I have a date tonight!!"  
  
And with that, the bouncy brunette left with a flash of her white panties. Why couldn't she just wear a longer skirt? I don't want to see her ass. But I've heard a few people say otherwise about us. I hate people. They're stupid. Can't they see it's Squall I want?  
  
My attention turned away from my thoughts about twenty minutes later. I seriously gotta stop doing that. It is way too time consuming.and damn confusing when I snap out of it.  
  
I had made my way into my room without even realizing it. They gave me the same dorm room I had when I was a cadet here the first time. All my stuff was still here. I guess they knew I was gonna come back. A bit dusty, but still all here. And sitting on my bed, was a black leather case. a bit worse for wear from the elements, but the underlying blade was the true beauty here. I opened the case and there she was. I hadn't taken a good look at her when we were in Centra, and since our trip back was really uneventful, I haven't held her yet. My Hyperion. I was going to pick back up the weapon that almost killed him. The weapon I used to almost kill him.  
  
I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. The memories there of the D District prison. Hyne. How fucked up am I? It's no wonder they wanted me dead then. If I think about it. I want me dead too. These people were my friends. well... sorta. but I was so fucking devoted to making Squall notice me that I went off on the deep end. And the only one I ever talked about this with is Selphie. And there are still things I haven't told her. Things I did behind closed doors. People I've hurt...You can't even begin to imagine the things I've done. And all with this blade. And I'm about to pick it back up again.  
  
A/N: I know it's a little short and I haven't updated for a while. But I do have a good reason!! I promise!! I was in a car accident an shattered my heel in April and it's still not healing right so I have to go back in tomorrow and have more surgery. I'm not happy. But I will try to write another chapter tonight. I have ideas and now that I have a little time, I promise to take full advantage. Anyhoo. please leave me a review. I love you all! (?) 


End file.
